The Tiger and the Panther
by Purpleflare
Summary: What if Minerva wasn't the only human Kyouka had captured? Who would the person be and how would things go for them? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kyouka was walking through the hallway of the Tartaros guild. She was wondering what she could do with Sayla since she was aware that she had been neglecting her lately, and she didn't mean to but she was the leader of the nine demon gates. She soon arrived to her room and saw that Sayla was sleeping on the bed. Kyouka went to her and climbed into the bed as well. She wrapped an arm around the other demon that was in the bed with her then she went to sleep.

The next day Kyouka and Sayla were both in the lab. Kyouka was given an order to create a new demon but she wasn't sure where to find a perfect place to find them. To her it would be a waste to even search in a dark guild but that might be the only choice she had. She left the lab to go search for worthy people to bring back into the guild.

**(Elsewhere)**

There was a 17 year old girl walking alone in the city. She had long black cornrow braids that hung to her mid back. She had dark skin and her eyes were a lilac color. She wore black polo shirt with khaki pants. Her name was Nephysa and she was a student in high school. She was walking home from school.

In order to get to her home she had to walk a far distance but she didn't mind. Where she lived was enough for even her to wonder some things. Not far from her home was a forest. She heard a few rumors about a mansion being in the very center of it. She also heard that some people had went there but they were never from again. Nephysa wasn't the type to let her curiosity get the best of her so she would never go there.

When Nephysa got to her home she looked around. The house she lived in was still new to her, just a month before Nephysa had moved into the house with her father. Others would say that she was lucky but as for her, she didn't agree to that. She knew all too well that her father wasn't family person and he was hardly around.

Nephysa went to the kitchen and made herself a small snack then she went upstairs. When she got to her room she got started on her homework. When she was done with her homework she got out a scroll and began to write. For Nephysa, writing was a hobby for her. She wrote stories, songs and poetry. She was the type of writer that can write her head off for a full day without stopping but ever since she moved in with her father she only wrote when he wasn't around.

After a while of writing she heard her name being called from downstairs.

"Nephysa, are you home?"

Nephysa closed her laptop then went downstairs. When she got downstairs she saw her father in the meeting room.

Her father was a tall muscular man. He had short blonde hair that was combed back to his neck. He had dark eyes and he wore a black robe that he left open. He wore dark blue pants that were held up by a belt.

When he saw Nephysa she greeted him then he frowned.

"Alright, let's get back to your training."

Nephysa went to a dojo room to train with her father. Since Nephysa was an only child of her father he was very hard on her in all ways. Her father would train her to the point her bones were cracking in every move she made. Her father was very strict and he was demanding everything around him to have power to be strong. He never showed once a relief feeling or mercy to her or anyone. He was cruel to all that was around him

"Let's get started."

Nephysa clapped her fists together then charged at her father. They did a hand to hand combat and Nephysa would strike while her father blocked. After a few rounds of doing that her father kicked her and she fell back but caught herself. She got to her feet then she looked at her father who spoke.

"Nephysa, I will be gone for the next two weeks. Keep up with your training and don't slack off. I don't want my offspring to be weak of any sort."

She nodded then her father left to his room while she left to hers for the rest of the evening. Nephysa went to her room and sat on her bed. She was kind of sore from a work out with her father but at the same time she wondered why her father wanted her to only have strength. Why did he, she wasn't sure. She was aware that she'll never know because her father was gone all of the time so she didn't have much to think about him.

She laid back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What am I even worth for all of this hard work?"

As if she was in deep thought she closed her eyes and went on to sleep.

The next day Nephysa was walking through the house but then she went to the attic of her home. As she was in there she was looking around but then her eyes settled on a box that had a writing on it.

**TARTAROS**

Nephysa went to the box and pulled it out. She opened it and saw that there was all sorts of things in there. There were mostly books but that was it. Nephysa looked deeper into it then she pulled out a note book and opened it.

"This was written in this house but what is it for?"

Nephysa closed the book and put everything back how she found it then left out of the house. She was just walking around but then she stopped when she saw that she was close to the forest. She looked around but saw no one by her so then she ran to have a small look around.

As she was walking through the forest she saw that there was nothing to be nervous about but then she spotted the mansion ahead of her. She went to it and saw that it looked deserted. Nephysa just looked at the mansion then went inside of it. When she got inside it looked very gloomy but she didn't seem to let that bother her. She walked on ahead to a room but then she stopped when she went into one room that had portraits hanging on the wall.

Nephysa went to one of the portraits that had a man wearing armor smiling. She looked at another portrait of another man but this man had a complexion like hers and he wore a stoic expression on his face. She looked down to see their names right under their portrait.

**Silver Fullbuster, Tempesta**

Nephysa just looked at the names then she left out of the room.

"This place isn't even scary."

Nephysa turned to head out but then she stopped at the door and looked behind her to see a light. She turned around but the light turned off. Nephysa shrugged then left the mansion.

As she was heading back home she spotted something on the ground near the river. She ran to the thing and saw that it was a box filled with all sorts of puzzles and a board game. Nephysa just looked at the box then picked it up then left to go back to her home.

When she got there she went through the box and pulled out one of the puzzles and began to to put it together. She didn't have anything better to do so she just started to put the puzzle together. When she was done with the puzzle she just stared at it. On the puzzle was a giant female demon coming to a house. Nephysa saw that the house looked like hers so then she heard a light crashing sound that was coming from outside.

"What was that?"

She ran to the wall to look out of the window but then saw that there were a few trees destroyed. Nephysa took a step back then looked at the puzzle on the floor.

She saw that it was now showing the demon in the hallway heading to where she was. Nephysa hid in the closet. She knew that it was stupid but the window in the room wasn't one she could open in time. Nephysa peeked through the creak of the closet door to see the demon that was on the puzzle.

The female demon had green furry ears. She wore a helmet that only showed her eyes and mouth. She had long metal claws for hands and her feet were like bird feet. She had an hour glass figure and her hair was down to her calves but was in a band.

The female demon smiled as it she purred out.

"Come out, little girl. I know you're in here."

Nephysa just watched in silent shock at the sight of the demon being there then she saw the demon look down at the puzzle and smiled.

"Let me thank you child, you did quite a favor for me."

That wasn't going to get Nephysa to come out then the demon left out of the room. Nephysa waited a for a little then silently came out of the closet. She looked at the puzzle but saw that the demon was right outside the room.

'Crap.'

She looked at the floor then silently lifted the board and went under it, closing it quietly. From outside the room the demon walked into the room and looked in the closet but saw that it was empty. She frowned then looked at the puzzle.

"You are fast, little girl."

**In the forest**

Nephysa was running but then stopped when she saw the mansion. She wasn't sure if that would be wise but there was more hiding spaces to be there so she ran inside to hide.

**AN: Well there is chapter one of the fanfic. Let me know how I did and I will keep updating! Longer chapters in the future. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Nephysa was in one of the rooms of the mansion she was honestly scared. She was scared and she wasn't sure what to do in this problem.

As she waited for a good sign that showed that it was safe to come out she looked out of the window and saw that the demon that had chased her out of her home wasn't there.

'Good, I should go ahead and get out of here.'

She climbed out of the window which was on the third floor. As she was in mid air she was greeted with a few claws that wrapped around her body and slammed her into the ground. She blinked and looked up to see the woman demon coming to her.

"You cleary would have just been killed if I slammed you harder into the ground like that."

Nephysa got to her feet and raised a brow.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kyouka, member of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros."

"Tartaros? What is that?"

Kyouka closed her eyes.

"It's one of the three top dark guilds and the strongest of the three."

"Why are you chasing after me though?"

"You had a key for me to come and based on the key you used, it would appear that you can travel through time. That is quite a gift you have, child."

Nephysa just looked at the ground.

"I don't use magic so how am I gifted?"

"If you want to get stronger then come back with me to my guild and you will have your wish."

When Nephysa heard that her eyes widen as if she had snapped. She had heard the one word that she hated the most and charged at Kyouka to fight her.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT WORD AROUND ME AGAIN!"

Kyouka was amused as she side stepped every blow Nehysa threw at her. She jumped into the air and Nephysa glared at her.

"FANG BARRAGE!"

Nephysa jumped into the air with her left hand coated in black aura and struck Kyouka. Kyouka barely dodged that and smiled at Nephysa.

"Are you sure that you 'can't' use magic?"

Nephysa looked at her left hand that now had long black sharp claws with black aura coating it.

"But how? This whole time I never could do this."

"So come with me and you will learn to control it."

Nephysa looked away.

"I still don't want to."

Kyouka just looked at her.

"Why not? You'll learn to control your power and you will get better in strength. What is stopping you?"

Kyouka just looked at Nephysa who wsn't looking at her. For Nephysa there was something about her that made others wonder about her. Unlike others she didn't have the sense of feeling. Those at her school thought she meant by caring for someone and would bully her but their joking came to complete halt went one of them tried to hit Nephysa with an iron pipe but the pipe broke and Nephysa just stared at them. Since that day Nephysa was feared by everyone, except her father but that didn't make her feel any better.

"I'm not like others."

Kyouka just stared at her.

"Neither am I, as you tell. Maybe I have been too nice to simply 'ask' you to come with me."

Nephysa looked at Kyouka who had used some type of magic but she wasn't sure what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

Kyouka blinked.

"You don't feel any pain?"

Nephysa shook her head then Kyouka frowned.

"In that case, just come with me and that is not a request."

They both left back into a the mansion and both were gone to go somewhere else.

**Later**

Kyouka and Nephysa were both in the Headquarters of Succubus Eye. Kyouka was going to use her magic but then she was curious about Nephysa's magic so then she smiled at her.

"Why don't you test them?"

Nephysa nodded then she charged into the dark guild and the battles began.

"TAKE THIS! FANG BARRAGE!"

A group of the guild members had holes in their bodies then Nephysa glared at the other members that were charged at her.

"NOT DONE YET! ROAR OF MOON BEAST!"

A large black wind torrent fired at the remaining members then when it was all over Kyouka came in.

"Impressive, sadly none of them are worthy unless they can survive my curse."

With that Kyouka did her reinforcment curse and all of the members of the guild suffered from it. When she was done Kyouka looked at Nephysa who was looking away.

"I smell someone coming. Judging by the pace they will be here in less than 5 minutes."

Kyouka smiled then she turned to leave.

"We will wait for them and see what happens."

They both left into the shadows.

**A few minutes later**

Minerva arrived to her guild only to be in shock to see her guild destroyed. She walked into the place and looked around.

"What happened in here? Where is everyone?"

She looked down to see a black figurine and picked it up.

"What is this?"

Just then she sensed someone behind her and looked up only to see Nephysa looking at her.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important."

Minerva frowned then she heard a purring woman voice behind her.

"To answer your third question, that's a person."

Minerva's eyes widen then she looked behind her to see Kyouka coming to her smiling.

"I am Kyouka."

"Were you the ones who did this?"

Kyouka smirked wickedly.

"Now let's see if you are worthy."

Minerva flinched taking a step back. She knew that her turn was next and she wasn't sure if could survive this, she might die here.

Before Minerva could react she dodged a kick that was aimed at her and she kicked Nephysa who struck at her first.

"Not bad, but can you handle this. CLAW DASH!"

Minerva just barely dodged the attack when she saw a large black claw that was the size of a person go past her. She slid back but saw that Kyouka wasn't in sight and looked behind her only to be slammed into the ground. She grunted in pain and was then trying to loosen the grip Kyouka had on her throat. Minerva cried out in pain as she felt her sense of pain rise.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Kyouka smiled in amusement and Nephysa just watched as this was going on. It didn't take long for Minerva to pass out. Kyouka let her go then she looked at Nephysa.

"It would appear that you both are worthy to join my guild. When you both become members I want you two to be partners, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, take her to the guild and both of you go through the process."

Nephysa nodded then picked Minerva up and left the destroyed guild.

**AN: Chapter 2 is done! I will update real soon with this story but I hope I am doing a good job out of random things. Bye!**


End file.
